Three Words
by Rsbaird
Summary: It's been weeks since I've last seen her. She left me. I always wondered if it was something I said. Was it mamma? I know things are bad at the house, but without her, I feel... empty. Three words could've made my sister stay. Now all I can do is wait for her to come home. My name is Anna Frossen, and this is my story.
1. Could things get worse?

_It's been weeks since I've last seen her. She left me. I always wondered if it was something I said. Was it mamma? I know things are bad at the house, but without her, I feel... empty. Three words could've made my sister stay. Now all I can do is wait for her to come home. My name is Anna Frossen, and this is my story._

* * *

**Monday**

Time to go to school. I walk into the bathroom and grab my huge supply of makeup. I grab the skin concealer and start putting it all over my face, and bruises. _No one ever notices the bruises. It's true... if you put on a happy face all the time, people assume that nothing is wrong. _I sigh and walk into my closet. I take out my lime green T-shirt that has a snowman relaxing at the beach on it. _Kinda ironic that my name means Frozen when I love summer. _I grab a pair of black jean shorts and change into the clothes. I walk back into the bathroom and apply makeup on my arms. _That should do it. _I carefully walk downstairs and look into the TV room. Mamma is still asleep. I quietly walk into the kitchen and grab a poptart. _Strawberry? SCORE! _I grab the car keys and shut the back door quietly.

_Come on Elsa... pick up. Pick up! _"Hello?" Elsa says. "Finally! I've been trying to reach you for hours. Tell Papa that I won't be home for dinner. I am hanging out with Jason and Kristoff." I say into the phone. _Ironically she is still inside the house. How has she never been late before? _"Okay Anna. Bye" she hangs up the phone. I hook my IPhone up to my red chevrolet truck and put it on Snow Patrol's best album, Eyes Open. I put the key in the ignition and start up the truck. _Man, I love this truck._ I pull out of the driveway and drive towards my high school, _"Chasing Cars" _playing the whole time.

* * *

I arrive at my almighty high school, Arendelle Highschool. _If it was so high and mighty it would do something about all the bullying. _I drive into my usual parking spot and turn the engine off. I grab my messenger bag and jump out of the truck. _Let's see if Jason or Kristoff are here yet. _"Anna!" Kristoff calls me over as I walk past him. I turn around and run straight at him pushing him onto the ground in a bear hug. "Hey Kristoff!" I giggle at his dazed expression. Kristoff gets up and smiles at me. He shakes his shaggy dirty blonde hair and tries getting the dirt out of his favorite tshirt. _  
_

He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. "Where are we going Kristopher?" I ask. "My names Kristoff and you know it, Anna! And we are going to the world of the social people!" Kristoff says cheerfully. _Hang on... land of the social people?! Oh, no you don't Kristoff! _I start struggling and pounding on his back. "Kristoff let me down! They will try and make me... popular!" I shudder as I think about being brought into that group.

"Nope. It's final Snowflake! You're gonna hang out with them wether you like it or not!" I become limp on his shoulder, accepting my fate. I groan. "Do I have too?" "Yes. Or the gaming festivities later tonight are cancelled!" "What?! No! Ugh... fine I'll hang out with them..." Kristoff grins triumphantly, and I can see we are nearing the popular girls. Kristoff puts me down right in front of them. "Hello ladies! Anna here wants to hang out with you guys!" Kristoff nudges me forward and I wave at them. "Uhm... hi?" I say akwardly.

"Hey" they all say together. _It's like they all are one in the same mind... Now to sort out who the Queen of this group is... _A girl comes to the front of the group and smiles at me. "Hi! I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel has really long blonde hair and is wearing a white tanktop that has a doodle of a panda on it. She is wearing a military style jacket on top of it with the sleeves rolled up, and she also has jeggings on with brown uggs. _Ah, she's the leader. _I smile at her and she puts her hands on my shoulders, missing my wince of pain. She then steers me to each member of her group.

"This is Snow," Snow smiles and looks back at the ground. She has black hair in a bun with really pale skin that looks a lot like the color of snow. "This is Belle." Belle waves from behind her book. Belle has brown hair and is wearing a golden sweater with blue jean shorts. "This is Mulan," Mulan smiles and waves. Mulan looks kind of like a tomboy. She is wearing her hair in a ponytail with a baseball cap on top. She also has baggy jeans on, and a Kingdom Hearts T-shirt on. "This is Cinderella," Cinderella blushes and doesn't look up from the ground. She looks like a really humble girl. She Has blonde long hair tied up in a ponytail and is wearing a plain white t-shirt with athletic shorts. "And, finally, this is Aurora!" Aurora yawns and smiles sleepily at me. She has dirty blonde hair, and she is wearing a Beatles t-shirt with blue jean shorts.

"Nice to meet all of you." I say politely. _Kristoff I'm gonna murder you when I get the chance... _Rapunzel then clears her throat and everyone looks at her. "So, who here is trying out for soccer this year?" All the girls raised their hands. _I am gonna, too, but no way am I gonna tell them that. _All of them start talking about soccer and the cute boys who will be there. I start spacing out and sinking into my own thoughts until- "And I totally heard Jason was going to be there!" _Wait, what? Jason doesn't play soccer... _"Wait... Jason is going to join soccer?" I ask. All the girls nod and start talking again.

_When I find you Jason... you are soooo going into interrogation. _The bell for class finally rung, and I raced inside with my messenger banging against my leg. _Saved by the bell... _I walk to my homeroom and sit in my seat. Kristoff walks in and sits on my left, "Hey Anna! How were the girls?" he asks. I glare at him. Jason walks through the door and all the girls stare at him. They look lovestruck. Jason smiles and sits next to me on my right. Jason has spikey, dirty blonde hair, and is wearing an Arendelle High football jersey with baggy cargo pants. He then whispers to me, "I'm joining soccer. Just so you know." I smile at him and say, "I know already." He smiles goofily and turns his gaze to the board.

The teacher walks in and she sits at her desk. "Good morning class!" she says. "Good morning Mrs. Gerda!" the whole class calls out. "Take you math textbooks out and turn to page 73." she tells us. I take out my math textbook and flip it to the correct page. I grab a pencil and set my notebook up next to the textbook. "Hans, please read page 73," Mrs. Gerda points at him. Hans is the class clown. I admit, he's kinda cute. He has brown hair with a red tint in it. He also has sideburns. I don't know why he wanted sideburns, though. _They are kinda cute though... _Stop it! Bad brain, BAD! I shake my head out of my thoughts and look back at Hans. He starts to read the page, and I eventually start spacing out.

_I wonder what we are doing for soccer tryouts. I hope I get goalie... I wonder if Jason will stay for my tryouts... Oh yeah, we have the gaming festivities of course they are staying. I wonder if Hans will be there, too. Hmm... who kno- _I am snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. I grab my books hurriedly and try to race out of the classroom. A guy sticks his foot out and I fall with all my books scattering across the floor. Everyone starts laughing at me as I hurriedly pick up all my books. I walk out of the classroom and go to the water fountain my face burning from embarassment. Hopefully some cold water will make my face cool down. I press on the button and the water squirts all over the front of my shorts. _Great I look like I peed my pants... What else is going to happen today?_

* * *

**_A/N: That's Chapter 1 of Three Words! Write a review/suggestion below, and remember to follow/favorite! You guys are awesome! ~rsbaird_**


	2. Soccer Tryouts

I groan, "Seriously?" I walk away from the water fountain, and search for the nearest bathroom. I find it, and race quickly into it. I grab a clump of paper towels and start wiping off my shorts. I hear the door open, and I panic. I run into the nearest stall and shut it. I look at the crack behind the door and groan inwardly.

Of course it is the popular group... "Did you hear that Anna actually is going to try out?" I hear Rapunzel ask. I hear a giggle. "Totally! I mean, as long as she doesn't trip over her feet," Aurora is talking. "She might actually have a chance!" All of them burst out laughing. "I don't know how she got to hang out with two of the cutest guys at school, but it doesn't change the fact she is a loser," Snow says snarkily.

They talk for a couple more minutes and leave the bathroom. I hang my head on my arms. I knew that talking to them would be a bad idea... This day is going to go horribly... I get out of the stall and quickly wash my hands. I race out of the bathrooom, trying to not bring attention to myself. Of course, knowing my luck, I ram right into Hans.

"Oof!" he gasps, out of breath. We both fall to the ground, I land on top of him. "I'm so sorry!" my face turns completely red. Hans laughs, "I thought this was a school, not a football field!" I blush even more, and he gets up. He puts out his hand, and I grab it. He lifts me up, and smiles, "I'm Hans." I smile, blush still apparent, "I'm Anna. I'm sorry... that was awkward. Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward! You're beautiful! Wait, what?"

Hans laughs, and he looks at me. He smiles, "You're cute, too." I blush even more, and tuck some of my hair behind my ear. Nervous habit. Hans sighs, "I have to go to class, but I will see you around, okay?" I nod happily, and Hans walks away. I stand there, still smiling dreamily.

I cry out, as I feel someone leap on top of me. I collapse to the ground and yell, "Kristoff! Get off me!" Kristoff smiles, and climbs off me. He lifts me up, and I take a deep gulp of air. Jason walks behind us, his spikey brown hair poking out behind Kristoff. "Kristoff! Save your strength for practice! We know Anna is hard to carry!" he giggles. I glare at him playfully, "I am not heavy!" He smirks, "Oh really? Because I think your chocolate stash would say different."

I sock him in the arm playfully, "Shut up!" He laughs, and Kristoff smiles. "We are going to be late for class!" I yell out. I grab my books, and we race to our classroom, the rest of the school day going boringly.

* * *

I walk out to my truck and turn on the engine. Jason and Kristoff jump into the backseat. I groan, "Do I have to take you guys home again?" Kristoff smiles, "Yep! Work slave! Work!" Jason smiles, "We aren't paying you to sit there and complain! Start driving!" I giggle at them, "Alright, what music should we have on?" Jason and Kristoff yell out at the same time, "Snow Patrol!" I laugh, and hook up my IPhone to the truck. "Alright! Here we go!" I yell out, and Snow Patrol starts blaring out of the speakers.

* * *

I finally arrive home a little after five. I start slouching, and I look fearfully at the front door. I walk slowly to it, my backpack being used as a shield. I carefully open the door, and I slip inside the house. I take off my shoes quietly and shut the front door. I walk up the stairs, my mind full of fear. I make it all the way to my room, and I race into it. I sigh in relief, making it to my room.

I quickly take off my school clothes, and change into athletic shorts and a lime sleeveless t-shirt. I walk into the bathroom and frown. More bruises are showing. I quickly put makeup over the bruises, and I nod at my handiwork. Good... no one will be able to tell. I walk back to my room, and put on my shin guards.

I tie my hair into a ponytail as I walk downstairs. I hear the yelling of my Mama and Elsa.

"Come on! It's just one party!" Elsa begs.

Mama yells, "I will not let you go to a party!"

"You never let me do anything!" Elsa yells.

"You ungrateful girl! I sacrifice all the money I earn for you!" Mama screams.

"That's the thing! I pay for everything I own! You use your money on alcohol!" Elsa accuses.

I hear a slap ring out, "You have no idea what I have gone through to take care of you!"

I race into the living room, seeing Mama holding her hand out, ready to hit Elsa again. "Mama!" I cry out. Elsa and Mama both look at me in surprise.

I walk forward, "Please! Stop hurting her Mama!"

Mama frowns at me, "She needs to be taught a lesson! So do you for interrupting me!"

I look at her, "This isn't right!"

She punches me in the stomach, "Do not back talk me!"

I fall to the ground, and Mama kicks me. She turns back to Elsa.

"You will not go to that party," Mama says coldly. Elsa looks ready to cry.

"Yes Mama..." Elsa says, her voice cracking.

Mama nods, and walks upstairs. We hear her door slam, and Elsa helps me up.

"Thanks..." Elsa says.

I nod my head, "I don't like it when Mama hits you."

Elsa smiles sadly at me, "I'm going to my room. Good luck at tryouts."

I nod again, "Thanks."

* * *

At tryouts, I see my friend, Ariel. "Ariel!" I call out. She smiles, and we race towards each other, hugging. "Want to pass the ball?" I ask. She nods her head, "Of course!" We grab one of the soccer balls, and start to kick it back and forth. "So how was your new schedule?" I ask. "It's pretty good. Mr. Sabastian can be a little strict, but it's pretty fun." I smile, "Good. Mine is okay, I guess."

We continue passing the ball, talking about random things. The captain of the soccer team walks out. "Hello!" Everyone yells out, "Hello!" The captain smiles, "I am Merida! Nice to meet all of you. Now I want everyone to know only the best people will make the team. Alright?" Everyone nods, and Merida nods her head approvingly, "All right everyone do some warmups!"

The tryouts continued like that, and finally it was time for goalie try outs. "All right! Goalies line up!" Merida commands. I walk up with three other girls. "Real simple. What I want you to do is stop all the balls I kick to you. Alright?" Merida asks. We all nod our heads. The other two girls went first, and they did not do that well.

Merida puts her face in the palm of her hand, "Alright. Name?" I smile, "Anna Frossen." Merida nods, and she starts kicking the balls. I stop every single one. Merida smiles excitedly, "I think we found our goalie!" I happily smile, and sit on the bleachers as the other girls try out. Jason and Kristoff sit down beside me.

"Nice goalie moves," Kristoff says.

Jason smiles, "Yeah! You were great!"

I smile, "You mean it?"

They both nod and say at the same time, "Of course! You were great!"

I sigh, "Now I'm tired... after they announce the team can we go to your house, Jason?"

He nods his head, "Of course! It's gaming night, remember?"

I smile, "Yay!"

* * *

The rest of tryouts go by like a blur. I talk to Kristoff and Jason for the rest of the time the other girls tryout. Merida clears her throat, and all the girls race over in a huddle around her. "Thank you for trying out, and I have decided our team," Merida says bluntly. She then begins to read names, "... Anna Frossen, goalie." I smile happily. I made it!

After Merida tells us goodnight and our first practice time, Jason Kristoff, and I head to my truck. We drive quickly to Jason's house, and prepare for a night of gaming. "Life is finally getting better," I say. Kristoff and Jason nod in agreement. I didn't know at that time that I was completely wrong.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating it quickly, this story takes more time to make. I try to make the chapters pretty good, so please be patient. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 of Three Words, and make sure to follow/favorite! Reviews/suggestions are greatly appreciated because they let me know people actually like the story. Thanks! Stay awesome!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
